Eyes On Me
by Animagic
Summary: Chapter 3 is up. Sorry it took so long. I wrote like, three different stories for chp. 3 and settled on this one. Anyways, this one is focused around Kari. Please R/R.
1. The Blame

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Unfortunatley. Geez does that suck or what. Anyways. DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, the title comes from a song I will put in later if you want me to write the next part. ^_^  
One more thing, this implies yaoi. I will write more about that later!  
  
  
Eyes On Me  
  
  
*Rinnnnnngggggg*  
  
Tai's alarm clock went off. He felt around on his dresser to find it. He found a sock, some candy, and a couple of cd's. He finally found his annoying alarm clock. He knocked it off the dresser by accident.It stopped. Tai looked at it. It was 7:30 am. He decided to go back to sleep for a little while. The next time he woke up, it was Kari instead of the alarm clock.  
  
"You should get up Tai." Kari told him.  
  
"What time is it?" Tai asked drowsily.  
  
"It's 8:30." Kari informed him.  
  
"WHAT!!" Tai yelled. "I overslept on the first day of school!" Tai ran to take a quick shower, got dressed and put gel in his hair which didn't look to well. ( But it never does.~_~) He grabbed a piece of toast and a glass of juice. He said 'bye' and ran out the door.  
  
"I have ten minutes to get to class." Tai said to himself while checking his watch. He was running down the sidewalk. He saw a figure up ahead walking slowly. Tai ran to catch up. It was Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Tai yelled. Matt turned around.  
  
"Hey Tai," he said flatly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked.  
  
"It's Sora. She wants to go out with me," Matt explained.  
  
"And that's bad why?" Tai asked idiotically.He checked his watch. Three minutes left.  
  
"We can talk later Matt. W don't want to be late on the first day of school do we?" Tai informed him.  
  
"Guess not." Matt replied. He and Tai started to run but right when they got in the school, the bell rang. They went to their lockers which were right by each others. They also had the same first period class. They walked in when the teacher was assigning seats. They went with the other kids and sneaked past the teacher. The other kids said nothing.  
  
"Ishida Yamato," Mr. Fujiyama said.  
  
"Yes," Matt said.  
  
"You sit here." Mr. Fujiyama told him.  
  
"Yes sir." Matt replied. He called everyone else out. Matt sat next to Izzy. Tai sat next to Sora. Mr. Fujiyama got about 20 minutes into his lesson. 'Why does he start his lesson so quickly on the first day.' Tai wondered. Then he remembered what Matt said.  
  
"Hey Sora." Tai whispered. "I heard you asked Matt out."  
  
"Uhhhh........how did you figure that out?" Sora asked embarassed.  
  
"I'm phsyco." Tai said. He thought about that for a while. "Phsycic." he quickly corrected.  
  
"Did he tell you?" Sora inquired.  
  
"Yeah." Tai said.  
  
"What did he say?" Sora asked eagerly.  
  
"Uhhhhh, I can't tell you." Tai informed her. He never got to finish his conversation with Matt.  
  
"Please Tai?" Sora asked pleadingly. That's when the bell rang. 'Saved by the bell.' Tai thought. He ran out of class to his locker. Matt came up not looking to happy.  
  
"Hey Matt." Tai said. "Sora asked me if you want to go out with her?"  
  
"I can't." Matt replied. "I don't want to hurt her feelings. But, she's not my type."  
  
"Oh," Tai said. "So what are you going to tell her?" asked Tai.  
  
"I'm not going to tell her anything. You are, Tai." Matt told him.  
  
"What!?" Tai asked confused.  
  
"Like I said, I don't want to hurt her feelings so you have to make up some excuse for me." Matt told Tai.  
  
"Like what?" Tai asked.  
  
" I don't know, anything Tai please?" Matt asked pleadingly. Then the bell rang.  
  
"Late again." Tai said. Matt and Tai went their seperate ways.  
  
"Remember Tai, you promised." Matt said. 'When did I promise? Jeez, Matt always takes advantage of me. Hmmm. That gives me an idea. He said anything to tell her.' Tai ran to his class. Sora was there.   
  
"Well Tai?" Sora asked. Tai gave her a small grin.  
  
"Well," Tai began," he told me......"  
  
"Told you what?" Sora asked. Tai laughed a little.  
  
"Well, he told me he doesn't, 'swing that way'."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!?????" Sora yelled. The class looked at her. She turned red.  
  
"Sorry," she said.  
  
"You mean he's..........." Sora trailed off.  
  
"Yep." Tai said smirking.  
  
"Oh," Sora said, "Ok." Class went on and Sora didn't say anything. After class got out, Tai went to see Matt. He was at his locker. It was jammed. Tai helped him out.  
  
"Thanks man." Matt said.  
  
"No prob." said Tai. He started to smirk. Matt got a confused look on his face.   
  
"So, did you tell her?" Matt asked. Tai nodded still smirking.  
  
"What exactly did you say to her Tai?" Matt asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing." Tai answered looking innocent.  
  
"Gawd Tai! I can't trust you to do anything for me. What did you tell her. That I was gay?!"Tai started laughing hysterically. Matt had gotten very angry. He gave Tai a good punch. Tai fell over backwards. He was shocked. (Matt -'I don't want to hurt him. Why did I punch him like that? I'm so sorry Tai. I can't harm him. I hate hurting Tai.' What's come over me? Matt questioned himself. Why do I feel this way? ) Tai rubbed his cheek where Matt had punched him. Tai got up and lunged at Matt. He gave him a spear and they started rolling around punching each other. A crowd of kids gathered around them. Tai was on top of Matt about to punch him. But he resisted when he saw Matt's beautiful blue orbs contrasted against his pale, angelic face. As the teachers started to come down the hall, Sora ran down the hall to see what the commotion was all about. The sight of them wasn't all that of a good sight for Sora. She then ran off. The teachers pulled Tai off and restrained the two, young boys. Matt's and Tai's eyes met. Matt quickly turned away but Tai's eyes were fixated on Matt's. The principal took both the boys to his office. They sat in two chairs side by side.  
  
"So, I heard we were having a little problem you two." The principal started. He looked the two boys over.  
  
"I started it." Tai said."I started it. Matt didn't even throw one punch. It's all my fault." Matt was confused on why Tai was doing this. After all, it was Matt who started it.  
  
"Oh really?" said the principal. "You know that is an automatic suspension?"  
  
"Yes sir." Tai said. Matt was about to disagree when Tai shot him a look to make him shut up.  
  
"Well, since you confessed, you will get suspended for a week and Matt, you can leave."  
  
"Yes sir." Matt replied. After he left the office, he was thinking hard about why Tai took the blame. He forgot that he was even in school. For the rest of the day, he didn't do much work and was trying to figure out why Tai would do what he did. At the end of the day, when Matt went to his locker, he saw Sora waiting there.  
  
"Hi Sora." said Matt uneasily.  
  
"Oh, hi Matt. Ummmm, Matt......" Sora started.  
  
"Yes?" Matt replied.  
  
"Tai told me that you were um........" she didn't finish.  
  
"Gay?" Matt replied.  
  
"Um, yeah. Are you?" Sora asked. Matt thought for a while.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe" said Matt.  
  
  
To Be Cont.  
  
Did you like it? It is my first Digimon fic so be nice. Please review. Do you think I should write another part? If not, that's ok. ^_^ 


	2. The Real Truth

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon. Well,duh! If I did, would I be writing this? I also do not own Eggo's. And, I do not own the song, "Eyes On Me." The composer is Nobuo Uematsu. I got it off of Final Fantasy 8. SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Eyes On Me  
Chp.2  
  
A week went by quicker than usual for Matt. He had not seen Tai due to his suspension. Matt had done some of his school work. He was to busy thinking about Tai. On Friday night, Matt had figured to take a nice, long bath. He stayed in for about an hour. While in there, he was thinking about himself for a change. 'Do I see Tai as more than a friend?' The question had puzzled him for quite some time. He always felt wierd around Tai. And whenever Tai placed his o him, he felt stranger. As if he were to faint. All these feelings gave Matt a big headache. He had washed his hair, which went limp. He got out, dried off, and got out alot of gel. I'm not quite sure how he gets his hair like that. But he did.(He's magic?)Or maybe he didn't wash his hair,like in that one episode of Digimon,season 1, "Evil Shows His Face", where Matt didn't wash his hair while takng a bath? Anyways.........  
  
'Maybe I should go talk to Tai.' Matt figured. 'It's better than giving himself a headache. Or was that the million tubes of gel?' Anyways. He figured he was going to Tai's tomorrow. After he ate dinner, he went to bed. He wanted to get up early tomorrow.  
  
That night at Tai's house, Tai was listening to the radio. He would have to face Matt sooner or later. What was he going to say to him? He couldn't come out and say,' Matt, I had a crush on you for like ever and I want to say, I love you.' Sure, like that would happen. He could say that he did it so Matt could have a good influence on his new teachers for once. Matt had usually been a troublemaker due to his attitude. That sounded better than the first choice. Anything sounds better than the first choice. That's it. He would tell Matt on Monday. Now, he had to concentrate on getting some sleep now.  
  
Matt's alarm clock had gone off on Saturday morning at 7:30 a.m. He woke up to make some breakfast. He had pancakes with maple syrup and some orange juice. When he finished, he cleaned off his plate. Then, he went to go tell his dad he was leaving. His dad just grunted at him. He must have come home late last night. Matt ignored him and went on his way. As he was walking to Tai's house, he remembered his band,"The Young Wolves", had a gig on Monday night. He could invite Tai and talk there instead. No. He was going to talk to him now.  
  
Tai had just gotten up. His parents left a note on the fridge saying they went shopping with Kari for new clothes. Tai groaned because that meant he had to make breakfast and he wasn't an excellent cook. He pulled some Eggo's out of the freezer. 'How exactly do you cook these?' Tai wondered to himself. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Yeah, maybe it's a cook." Tai said hopingly. He brought the Eggo's with him to the door. When he opened it, and saw Matt, he got this wierd feeling. He almost dropped the Eggo's. Luckily, Matt had caught them.  
  
"Hey, leggo my Eggo." Tai said accidently. "My bad." He corrected.  
  
"No prob Tai, "Matt answered." Uh.......I need to ask you something." Tai got tense. He was going over what he was going to say in his head.  
  
"Uh........yeah, me too." Tai replied. He invited Matt inside. After Matt went in, he closed the door behind him.   
  
"Do you want to start?" Matt asked. Tai shook his head." Ok then. I'll go first. You probably know what it's about." Matt started to explain. Tai was at the toaster. He nodded, not facing Matt. Then he turned around.  
  
" I didn't want you to get in trouble. You usually don't make such a good impression on the teachers." Tai stated. Matt agreed. "Anyways, if you got in trouble anymore, especially on the first day, my parents wouldn't let me see you anymore."  
  
Matt was seeing what Tai was going at. He nodded in agreement. "You're right, Tai. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see you anymore." Matt caught what he had said." I mean uh.....you help me out with my homework and all that other stuff." Matt explained while blushing a bit. When he looked up, Tai had gotten closer. He kept inching slowly closer. Matt was unsure of what he was doing. He concluded Tai felt the same way about him that he did about Tai. Finally, Tai was only inches away from his face. He felt Tai's warm breath on his face. Matt noticed that his own breath came a bit harder. Then, he felt Tai's lips on his. Tai's sweet lips tasted so good. He pulled Tai closer to him. Tai pushed him against the wall and kissed him even more. Tai released Matt and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love it when you put your eyes on me." Tai told Matt. Then, they continued to kiss until they heard the front door open. They scrambled to untangle themselves before his parents or Kari saw.  
  
"So will you come to my gig on Monday?" Matt said as a cover up.  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you there. What time again?" Tai answered.  
  
"7:00." Matt replied.  
  
"Ok then. See you at 7:00." Tai agreed.Tai stole a quick kiss from Matt when nobody was looking. Then, Matt left.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. Goodbye Kari." Matt said generously.  
  
"Goodbye Matt." The three chimed.  
  
"C'ya Matt." Tai yelled from the kitchen. Matt just waved without turning around.  
  
  
That Monday in school went by pretty normal. At the end of the day, Matt reminded Tai about his concert.  
  
"I'll be there." Tai replied.  
  
"Ok then. C'ya at seven." Matt said while leaving. Tai just stood there watching. His eyes on Matt.  
  
  
That night at the concert, Tai was standing in the front row. As Matt came on, about to sing, he took in the smile that Tai gave him, and smiled back. Then, he looked at the rest of the crowd. Tai stood ther with his eyes on Matt. As Matt began to sing, Tai zoned everyone else out. It was just him and Matt. Tai dreamt about another song that would fit this ocassion, with the exception of the last two lines. One he had heard on the radio.  
  
'Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they, would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar.  
  
  
Tai just smiled. He felt good inside. A warm feeling he really couldn't explain. ' Love. ' Tai loved Matt. He always will. Nothing or no one will ever come between them. Not their parents, not Kari, not T.K, not anybody. That was that.  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
  
  
Well...........did you like it? Please review. I have an idea of a next chapter. Should I write it? It would go to the rest of the song. It would be sad though. Well, what do you think? Review. ^_^ 


	3. What's with Kari?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I said that about two other times. So don't get mad at me.I also do not on the song Eyes On Me. I also informed you of that before. OK? Ok.  
  
  
Eyes On Me  
Chp.3  
  
  
After Matt had finished the concert and all but a couple of band members went home, Tai came to see Matt. Tai saw the band packing up. Then, he spotted Matt. He went up to him from behind. He put his arms around Matt's waist and rested his head on his shoulders.  
  
"Guess who?" Tai inquired. Matt turned around and smiled.  
  
"Let me finish packing up real quick and I'll walk you home." Matt told him. Tai nodded and watched.  
  
"Ishida's got a boyfriend." The band members chimed at once. They knew about Matt and Tai because Matt told them. They took it well. They just like to joke around. Matt just smiled and rolled his eyes at them. Tai figured he told them so didn't say anything. After Matt was done, he said bye to the rest of the guys.  
  
"Let's go Tai." Matt told him. Tai nodded. It was pretty late at night. Tai's apartment was first on the walk home. Matt walked with Tai all the way to the door. Kari had heard some commotion from inside because she ws reading in the living room. She got a chair and looked through the peephole. She saw Matt and Tai.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow." Tai told Matt.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Matt replied. Then, they engaged in a passionate kiss. Kari was shocked. After Matt and Tai pulled away, Kari scrambled to put the chair back and get back to her reading position. Tai walked in and noticed her on the couch.  
  
"Hey Kari." He said uncertain of her.  
  
"Hi Tai." Kari said a little too happily.Tai looked at her a little funny. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Kari was getting a little tense. She was getting scared Tai knew what she saw. Tai still kept staring at her.She finally blurted out.  
  
"Yes! I saw you and Matt. I won't tell anybody. I promise." Kari said quickly. Tai was a little confused about what to do and say.  
  
"Just don't tell Mom or Dad ok?" Tai replied.Kari nodded. Then, she went off to bed. Tai did the same.  
  
  
*Later, Summer Just Started.*  
  
Summer had started. Kari kept the secret from her parents. All the other kids knew. They didn't make a big deal about it. Things were going good. Matt and Tai talked in school. Now, they did not have to worry about school. They can sleep as late as they want. Also, they can see each other whenever they want. Kari usually covered for them while they went places together. Sometimes, though, Kari said she felt a little bad and couldn't cover. Tai had asked her what was wrong, but she always smiled and replied 'nothing'. At first, Tai thought it was just seasonal problems. Like allergies. But after a while, he started to worry about her. To Kari, this pain felt like it was going to kill her. She didn't tell anyone, though. She usually doesn't like to be the center of attention. The pain was in her abdomen. At first, it was just a little stomach ache, or so she thought, but when she collapsed a few times, she figured it was a little more important. She was going to tell her mom, but decided she had enough to worry about as is. Kari doesn't like to worry people. Sometimes, the pains woke her up in the middle of the night. She had to keep quiet, or Tai would wake up. Sometimes, Tai would wake up. He offered to get their mom, but Kari refused. She just lay down with Tai and fall asleep.  
  
One day, Tai was out with Matt. When they went to Tai's apartment after the movies., they noticed Tai's parents weren't home. They came in and found Kari passed out on the couch.  
  
"Kari!"Tai yelled. "Kari wake up!" Matt checked her pulse and noted she was still alive.  
  
"We have to get her to a doctor or something." Tai exclaimed.  
  
"How can we Tai? We can't drive." Matt informed him.  
  
"That's what the phone is for." Tai replied sounding annoyed.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to bite my head off." Matt told him. He called 911 and they brought an ambulance in no time. They loaded her in. Tai went with her.  
  
"Call my parents and tell them I'm at the hospital with Kari." Tai told Matt. He nodded. Tai left with Kari and Matt stayed at Tai's aparrtment. He phoned Tai's mom and dad and told them what happened.  
  
"I'm not sure Mrs. Kamiya. Tai is at the hospital right now. Okay. Well goodbye then." Matt hung up the phone. He went to get the spare key and left. He was walking home when he passed the hospital. When he went in, not many people were there. It was almost empty. (A.N: I know that sounds a little weird but when I went to a hospital to see my aunt, I didn't see anybody. It was scary. I thought everybody died of a dieasese. Is that how you spell that? Anyways. Back to the story.) Matt looked on a list of rooms and tried to get a general idea on where Tai and Kari would be. ' She wont be in the mental wing. Or in labor and delivery.' He figured he should just leave. He doesn't really like hospitals anyways. He hates the way the patients look at him when he is fine and can do whatever he wants and they're in some bed doing nothing. A lot of them can't do much. He hates that feeling. He turned to leave but heard somone calling his name so he had to turn back.  
  
"Hey Tai. How's Kari doing?" Matt inquired.  
  
"I'm not sure. My dad said I should leave. He was almost home when my mom called him on the cell. That's why he got here so quickly." Tai explained. Matt nodded.  
  
"We should get going, don't ya think?" Tai asked. He started walking out the front doors. Matt followed. When they were at Tai's apartment, he asked Matt if he wanted to come in.  
  
"Sure. My dad won't get home for a while."Matt told Tai. Matt saw Tai go into his room so Matt followed. Tai was lying down on his bed. Matt sat on the bottom bunk.  
  
"You tired?" Matt inquired.  
  
"A little." Tai replied. "I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier. It's just that I was worried about Kari and you didn't.........." his voice trailed off. Matt could hear faint sobs coming from Tai. He climbed up to the top and held Tai in his arms.  
  
"It's ok Tai. She'll be fine. You know Kari. She can't let something like this effect her much." Matt replied. Eventually, Tai cried himself to sleep. Matt lied Tai down and lay next to him. Tai buried his face in Matt's chest. Matt just smiled and kissed the top of his head. After a while, he fell asleep too.  
  
The two boys awoke to the ringing of the telephone. They opened their eyes slowly. Since Matt was not a heavy sleeper, like Tai was, he went to answer the phone.  
  
"Kamiya residence." Matt answered politely.  
  
"Tai?" The voice asked confused.  
  
"Mrs. Kamiya." Matt replied loud enough for Tai to hear but not loud enough to where Tai's mom thought it suspicious.  
  
"Matt?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes mam?" He replied.  
  
"Could you put Tai on the phone, please?" She asked.  
  
"Ok." Matt agreed. Tai was walking into the living room. Matt handed him the phone.  
  
"Hello." Tai said. Matt could only hear Tai's part of the conversation. Tai didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"What!?" Tai yelled. Matt was a little shocked at the outburst.   
  
"I don't want to." Tai whined. "Ok." he replied angrily. Then, hung up the phone.  
  
"What's going on?" Matt asked.  
  
"They said they need to run more tests, more complicated tests, so they have to move her to a different hospital. A far away hospital. So we are going to have to live over there for a while. That means I won't be able to see you for however long it takes." Tai explained.  
  
"It's okay. We will see each other again, right?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes, but they would keep her there forever." Tai replied.  
  
"I think forever is exaggerating a bit." Matt said. "Think Tai, this is what's best for Kari's sake."  
  
"I know, I know." Tai agreed. Matt gave him a reassuring hug.  
  
"It'll be ok." He told Tai. Tai nodded. Matt glanced over at the clock. "I should get going now. My dad might actually worry about me."  
  
"I don't wanna go away Matt." Tai said sounding like a five year old. Matt loved when he did that. He just smiled at Tai.  
  
"I know, but we will see each other again. They only need to do a couple of tests and then she'll come back." Matt said reasonably.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry for being such a selfish jerk. I know she'll be fine." Tai apologized.  
  
"It's ok. I know you're worried. If that happened to T.K., I'd be freaking." Matt replied. "Anyways, I better go now. Call me if you get any updates on Kari, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Tai said flatly. Matt gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he left. 'I hate being alone.' Tai thought. Then, he went to go lie down. Just before he climbed up, the phone rang. He groaned and went to answer it.  
  
"Hello." He answered.  
  
"Tai, we are going to go to the other hospital tomorrow. She's doing well but she hit her head. Now, she doesn't remember what happened to her. But that's all she forgot. Anyways, you should start packing up now. We will get Kari's stuff ready when we get home so you don't have to worry about it." Tai's father informed him. But before Tai could protest, his dad said he had to go and he would be back later with his mom. Tai hung up the phone. He went to start packing. When he finished, he went to bed. All he dreamt about was Matt.  
  
The next morning, he got up early. Since he was done packing, he was going to tell Matt he was leaving today. He didn't want to though. Didn't want to leave for who knows how long and not be able to see Matt. He went to Matt's apartment then. Matt greeted Tai and invited him in.  
  
"I'm leaving today." Tai said. Matt looked a bit confused.  
  
"I said I'm leaving today. I'm going to that other hospital a million miles away." Tai told him. 'A million? Another exaggeration.' Maat told himself. Tai started to cry like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Geez Tai. It's not the end of the world." Matt said calmly. Tai just stared at him.  
  
"You want me to go away don't you?" Tai questioned.  
  
"What!?" Matt was shocked. 'How could Tai say something like that?' Matt just doesn't like to show his feelings that's all. Tai knows that.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt." Tai apologized. "I just don't want to think you will find someone else in that short time and forget about me." Matt let out a small chuckle.  
  
"I love you Tai. I wouldn't do something like that." Matt told him. Tai was a little surprised. Matt was showing some feelings. He also loved him.  
  
" I love you too, Matt." Tai replied. The two boys engaged in passionate kissing and groping. Matt broke away slightly to get some air, then went back to kissing Tai. They were interuppted when the phone rang. Matt went to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Ishida residence, Yamato speaking." Matt always called himself Yamato when speaking formally. "Yes he is." Tai knew it was for him. He took the phone.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked. "Fine. I will be home soon." He said coldly.  
  
"That was my mom. She said I need to come home. I guess I'll call you when I get there." Tai said.  
  
"Hold on Tai." Matt said. I need to tell you something. He started to sing a song of his. Tai smiled at him.(A.N: Remember. Eyes On Me is not the song he is singing.)  
  
'My last night here for you,  
same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
how you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know that I had mine on you?'  
  
After Tai left, the phine rang yet again. Matt answered it. All of a sudden he ran ot of his apartment.  
  
"TAI!" He yelled. Tai was halfway down the hall when he turned around.  
  
"Yeah?" Tai inquired. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his mom and dad holding his stuff.  
  
"We called Matt's father and asked him if it was alright if you could stay here seeing as Matt is a good friend of yours. He said it was alright, so we decided you can stay here. You might get bored over there." His father explained. Tai hugged his mom and dad, took his stuff, then hugged Matt. His parents just figured Tai was in a happy, hugging mood.  
  
"I get to stay, Matt." Tai said with a big smile plastered on his face.  
  
To Be Continued................  
  
  
Well? Did you like it? Should I write another chapter? I figured I would write a chapter with every verse of the song, which would be four more chapters, plus another one with the entire song. What do you think? Please review. Oh yeah, and tell me the correct way to spell dieasese or whatever. I'm to lazy to get a dictionary.  



	4. Who's The Angel?

Disclaimer: For the fourth time, I do not own Digimon or Eyes On Me. If I did, it would be FULL of Taito and Sora wouldn't have been created.  
  
Eyes On Me  
Chp.4  
  
  
Later that night, Tai had finally finished unpacking his few items. His parents gave him a key to their apartment in case he forgot something. They also said not to take any girls over there. 'It's not a girl I would take. Plus, she never said anything about a guy.' Tai thought.  
  
"Done." He said, satisfied with himself. Matt smiled at him from his bed he'd been sitting on. Tai walked over to Matt and sat in his lap. He pulled Tai close, and kissed him. Tai pushed Matt down on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. Matt let him until he heard the front door open. Tai quickly scrambled off of him and blushed. Matt let out a little laugh and buttoned his shirt back up.  
  
"We have to watch out for him. He usually goes to work early in the morning and comes home late at night." Matt explained to Tai. He nodded. Then, the two boys went to greet Mr. Ishida.  
  
"Hello Tai. Hello Matt." Mr. Ishida said.  
  
"Hi dad." Matt replied.  
  
"Hello Mr. Ishida." Tai said. He bowed and smiled.  
  
"Your parents told me you were going to stay here. I'm more than happy to share our apartment with you. Although, it may be a little dirty, it's mostly Matt's mess." Mr. Ishida said while smiling over at Matt. "I'm never home so how can I possibly make it? Maybe you can teach Matt a thing or two." 'Oh, I can teach him something.' Tai thought.  
  
"It's not all my mess." Matt protested. His dad gave him a smile.  
  
"Well, I am going to eat something and then I'm off to bed. Don't stay up late you two." Mr. Ishida stated. Matt and Tai nodded, and went back to Matt's room.  
  
  
*At The Hospital*  
  
Kari had a hard time sleeping that night. She kept tossing and turning. When she opened her eyes, the room was very unfamiliar. She looked around but didn't see anyone. So, she closed her eyes again and tried to get some sleep.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Miko! Miko, where are you?" Kari yelled. She had been looking all over her apartment for her cat. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She knew she was about to fall over. She walked backwards some, trying to keep her balance. Then, she wrecked into an end table and, fell backwards, and hit her head on the wall. Right before she blacked out, she saw a beautiful woman. An angel. Not Angewoman, but a real person. She closed her eyes and felt herself being lifted up and put on the couch.  
  
"Thank you." Kari said. The angel smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kari smiled before she went to sleep. She opened her eyes to scan again. Now, insyead of nobody being there, there was the angel. Sitting on a chair, watching her. Kari closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, when she woke up, she saw her parents replaced with the angel.  
  
"Mom, Dad..." Kari said weakly. Her mother and father walked over,  
  
"Yes, honey?" Her mother replied.  
  
"Do you believe in angels?" She questioned. Her parents looked a bit confused and nervous. They didn't know what to say. Just then, the doctor, Dr. Shigematsu came in.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs.Kamiya. Hello Kari. How are you doing?" Dr. Shigematsu asked.  
  
"I'm ok." Kari replied.  
  
"That's good." She said. She directed this next question toward Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. "We will like to run those tests now." Mr. Kamiya nodded. With that, they took Kari and started with an x-ray.  
  
  
*When The Tests Were Done*  
  
Kari was resting in her bed at the hospita;. She was sleeping due to exhaustion from the many tests. Her parents were waiting for the results. After about two hours, they were finally told what was wrong with Kari.  
  
"Thank you for waiting." Dr. Shigematsu explained. She also came in with a medical staff. They were unhooking Kari from her machines rather quickly. Kari stirred a bit, but didn't wake up.  
  
"We need to move her to I.C.U as soon as possible." Then, the medical staff wheeled her out and down the hallway.  
  
"I know this is real sudden. I'm sorry." Dr. Shigematsu apologized.  
  
"What's wrong with Kari?" Mrs. Kamiya asked, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.  
  
"Well," Dr. Shigematsu started," she has a hole in her colon. You probably know, that that is were her wastes run through. But due to the hole, her wastes go into her body. This causes great damage to her other organs. What we are going to do, is take her colon out and hook up a bag to where the hole is. Since this has been there for a while, we're not sure if......" her voice trailed off. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya looked at each other in horror. Mrs. Kamiya started to cry enough tears to fill the Grand Canyon.  
  
"She....she's not going to make it, is she?" she said between sobs. Dr. Shigematsu looked at her with a sad look. 'I have to tell them the truth.' she thought.  
  
  
*Back at Matt's*  
  
Matt and Tai were cuddled up on the couch. Matt playing with Tai's hair. Matt's father was at work at the time. All of a sudden, Matt felt Tai shudder a bit.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Matt questioned.  
  
"I got a wierd feeling. I dunno what it was." Tai replied. Matt looked a bit confused. Tai just shrugged. "It was nothing."  
  
"Well, I'm going to make dinner. You want anything?" Matt asked.  
  
"You." Tai said playfully. Matt smiled and went to the kitchen. Tai sat on the couch, wondering. 'What was that feeling? What happened? It felt like something bad just happened.' Tai shrugged again and shook his head to get the thought out. After that, he went to join his boyfriend in the kitchen.  
  
After he finished with dinner, he and Tai started to chow down. Mr. Ishida came in a little later.  
  
"Hi Tai. Hey Matt." He said. "Man, I'm starving. Thanks for cooking Matt."  
  
"No problem." He replied. He glanced over at Tai.He had only eaten a little bit. He could see something was troubling his koi.  
  
After his dad went to get some sleep, Matt had started to clean up the mess.  
  
"What's wrong Tai? You haven't eaten anything." Matt asked. "Is it that you hate my cooking?" He said, pretending to cry. He got a smile out of Tai.  
  
"No, it's just I have a feeling something bad is happening." he said. "My parents haven't called about Kari. Do you think she died?"  
  
"What! Of course not. She's a strong kid and she'll make it through this. I promise." Matt explained to him.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself, Ishida." Tai replied. With that, Matt walked over to Tai and gave him a hug.  
  
"She'll be fine." He said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Tai said, letting out a weak smile. Matt knew it was a forced smile, though. He frowned at the thought of his Tai being upset. Right then, he realised something.  
  
"You're trying to get out of helping me clean aren't you?" Matt said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"How'd you know?" Tai asked laughing. Matt knew this smile was real.  
  
"Because I am not dumb." He replied. *coughlikesomepeoplecough* He put on a big grin.  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear that." Tai said with a smile. He pulled Matt into an embrace followed by a kiss. Then, he went to cleaning the table, leavung Matt to watch.  
  
  
'Darling so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if your never hurt  
As if your never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly, but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer.'  
  
To Be Cont.............  
  
  
So. What did you people think? Good? Bad? Review. You aren't about to get to the bottom of this page and not review!! If you do, I will find you! J/K. Please review. 


End file.
